Pourquoi ?
by Lusaphira
Summary: ATTENTION, RISQUE DE SPOIL SUR LE CHAPITRE 599. Un court OS sur ce qui a pu conduire Obito à vouloir combattre tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait juré de défendre.


Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête, après avoir lu le chapitre 599.

Je sais qu'il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit quelque chose à ce sujet, afin d'essayer de comprendre comment cette situation est possible.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

La main crispée sur le sternum, le jeune homme continuait de lutter. La douleur sur sa poitrine continuait de lui faire mal, même après plusieurs semaines de soins et de rééducation intensive.

Le jeune brun appliqua une nouvelle compresse sur ses blessures récentes, avant de les bander précautionneusement, soulageant son esprit de la douleur provoquée par ses profondes lésions.

Il se releva doucement, quittant son lit sommaire composée d'une simple paillasse, pour se forcer à marcher dans cette cachette improvisée qu'il avait trouvée et aménagée. Chaque mouvement le faisait légèrement grimacer, mais il arrivait de nouveau à faire fonctionner l'ensemble des articulations dont les ligaments avaient récemment été réparés. Même s'il n'était pas bon médecin, il était globalement satisfait de ses soins élémentaires. Son visage était encore défiguré par l'arrachage de ses chairs, ainsi que par la perte de son œil gauche.

Depuis la bataille du pont Kanabi, Obito avait lentement récupéré de ses blessures, suite à l'éboulement qui aurait normalement du lui coûter la vie.

C'est son ardente et inébranlable volonté de survivre, ainsi que son désir de lutter pour revoir ses amis qui lui avait permis de trouver assez de force pour rester vivant.

Il ne se battait pas uniquement pour lui même, il le faisait aussi pour ceux qui croyaient en lui.

Mais lorsqu'il songea à ces mots, il eut l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il réprima une envie de vomir, alors qu'il se posait cette question fatidique : Qui croyait réellement en lui ?

Obito se sentit soudainement abattu, alors qu'il repensait a eux.

Kakashi ? Le ninja froid, qui ne montrait pas ses émotions et qui ne respectait que la puissance, se comportant comme un odieux bâtard envers ceux qui étaient moins forts et moins attachés au règlement que lui ?

Minato-sensei ? Le héros de guerre qui entretient une relation privilégiée avec son élève prodige, tout en affichant clairement sa déception envers ceux qui ne progressent pas et qui ne saisissent pas le sens profond de la vie d'un ninja ?

Gaï ? Le rival auto-proclamé de Kakashi et qui ne se soucie que de leurs luttes perpétuelles, sans parvenir à trouver de véritable challenge chez les autres étudiants ?

Genma ? L'épéiste qui ne se soucie que des armes et des connaissances que les autres bretteurs peuvent lui enseigner, tout en dédaignant certains aspects du ninjutsu ne correspondant pas à son style ?

Le clan Uchiha ? Ceux qui ne respectent que le pouvoir du sharingan, qui n'aspirent qu'à obtenir davantage de puissance et de gloire, n'hésitant pas à manipuler les gens et à planifier la mort des leurs comme moyen d'améliorer leur kekkai genkai, tout en suivant la voie de leur illustre ancêtre, Madara ?

Le village de Konoha ? Ce village caché à la réputation légendaire, fondé par les deux plus puissants clans, toujours vainqueur en n'hésitant pas à envoyer les faibles à la mort, le temps que les troupes secrètes de la Racine agissent en profitant des diversions ?

Le jeune Obito savait bien que personne ne croyait en lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts, ses entraînements harassants pour améliorer da précision, ceux pour mieux gérer le contrôle de son chakra, ou ceux pour augmenter ses réserves, il savait que tout ce qu'il faisait semblerait toujours si insignifiant.

Kakashi réussissait toujours tout avant lui, il le dépassait sans cesse.

Lorsque Obito échouait, personne n'était là pour l'encourager et le soutenir. Il devait se remotiver de lui même, se convaincre qu'il n'était pas le bon à rien que tous décrivaient.

Il savait très bien ce qui se disait, comment ces petites vieilles le décrivaient en affirmant que c'est un adorable garçon, mais qu'il n'a pas la trempe d'un vrai ninja.

Ainsi, même lorsqu'il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, il était inférieur à Kakashi.

Lorsqu'il réussissait, lorsqu'il obtint enfin le grade de chuunin, il n'avait droit qu'aux formelles félicitations. En privé, les gens regardaient le retard qu'il avait sur ses coéquipiers et se contentaient de grogner qu'il était enfin temps qu'il réussisse.

Enfin, Obito savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête.

Il y avait bien une personne, toujours à ses cotés.

Elle était toujours là.

Rin.

Sa coéquipière.

De loin, elle semblait assez banale, avec ses cheveux marrons et sa démarche lancinante.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle souriait en fermant ses yeux malicieux, ses adorables fossettes étaient accentuées par les deux traits pourpres présents sur ses joues.

Ce qui était le plus extraordinaire chez Rin, c'était son inoubliable et inimitable sourire. Elle était toujours là, avec un sourire éclatant et sincère, dont la gaieté et la joie de vivre suffisaient à réchauffer le cœur d'Obito, comme si un soleil brillait en lui. En même temps, elle lui adressait un regard brillant, alors que les yeux noisette pourtant tellement communs semblaient briller d'un éclat tellement unique, qu'il éclipsait la morosité présente chez les autres.

Obito aimait sincèrement Rin.

Durant des années, il continuait de se bercer d'illusions, même s'il avait parfaitement compris que sa coéquipière lui préférait Kakashi.

Rin offrait ses sourires à tout le monde, alors qu'ils ne provoquaient pas la même chaleur irradiante chez eux. La kunoichi semblait avoir un effet particulier sur Obito, il se sentait mieux en sa compagnie que parmi sa famille rigide et élitiste. Elle s'était attachée à lui, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait.

Lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, il se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

Un bouquet de fleurs à la main, il l'attendit durant des heures, se préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en imaginant comment ne pas faire rater ce premier rendez-vous à cause de sa gaucherie.

Lorsque Rin réunit plusieurs amis de Kakashi pour préparer une fête surprise en l'honneur de sa promotion, il comprit qu'il s'était amèrement fourvoyé. Il s'était bercé d'illusions et la désillusion n'en avait été que plus cruelle.

Rin ne le voyait que comme un bon ami, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas réciproques.

Enfin, il n'en était pas totalement sûr, il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, qu'il prenait son temps et qu'il trouvait le courage de lui parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes, quelque chose arrivait inévitablement et mettait à l'eau sa tentative.

Finalement, Obito avait compris qu'il devrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il comptait le faire, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin quitter cet abri situé en territoire hostile et revenir, totalement soigné, à Konoha.

Enfin, il espérait le faire.

Grâce aux informations qu'il obtenait lors de ses discrètes sorties vers le petit village voisin ou quelques shinobi passaient, il savait que ce serait désormais impossible de le faire.

Obito tourna en rond, avant de violemment frapper l'un des murs avec son poing.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il vainement, alors que les larmes glissaient sur sa joue lardée de cicatrices. Rin, pourquoi es-tu morte ?

Rin, l'unique personne qu'il aimait, avait perdu la vie.

Obito se rendit compte qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais, qu'il ne serait plus bercé par son rire clair, qu'il ne serait plus apaisé par son sourire, qu'il ne tremblerait plus devant la fausse colère qu'elle mimait avant de rire, il ne pourrait même jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui.

Il ne la verrait jamais plus heureuse.

Le monde venait de perdre un trésor, dans une indifférence quasi générale qui lui semblait cruelle.

Il ne savait même pas qui l'avait tuée et l'assassin de Rin ne devait pas en avoir grand chose à faire. Elle n'était qu'une kunoichi parmi d'autres, un simple numéro sur une liste, une simple ennemie de plus. Pour l'assassin, elle n'était rien, mais pour Obito, elle était tout.

Il savait que les shinobis n'étaient que des outils, mais jusque là, il avait une conception assez abstraite de cette formule.

Maintenant, il venait de se prendre la réalité en face.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer seulement son meurtrier. C'était tuer ou être tuer, il a juste voulu survivre.

Ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de Konoha. Ce n'était pas le village de la feuille qui avait commencé cette sale guerre.

En fait, tout le monde était un peu coupable à sa façon.

Le monde shinobi en général était coupable.

Par sa violence inhérente et banalisée, cette société brutale était la véritable cause de la mort prématurée de Rin.

Depuis qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré, il ne voulait même plus rentrer à Konoha. Il n'en avait plus la force, il se sentait las à l'idée de retourner là-bas pour continuer comme avant.

Les missions, les combats, à quoi tout cela rimait-il vraiment ?

Est-ce que ce monde avait un sens ? Est-ce qu'une telle vie avait un sens, si elle était interchangeable à volonté ?

Partout ou il allait, il faisait le même constat déprimant.

La violence et la mort se retrouvaient partout, dans chaque village ou les forts écrasaient les faibles, au nom de sa patrie ou d'autre chose, mots vides et creux qui ne dissimulaient que des ambitions personnelles de la part des seigneurs qui se complaisaient dans leurs richesses, aveugles à tout ce qui les entouraient. D'autres se complaisaient dans leur pouvoir, ou même jouissaient de pouvoir écraser quelqu'un et d'avoir quelqu'un de plus malheureux et de plus pitoyable qu'eux.

Ce monde était pourri, jusque dans ses fondations, à cause de la nature humaine.

Ce monde ou le désespoir était partout ne valait pas la peine d'exister.

Alors, il allait lutter contre ce monde.

Ce monde lui avait volé Rin, celle qui partageait le rêve de paix que soutenait Minato.

Ils n'avaient pas compris que leur paix était une illusion, que leur espoir était un mensonge, une vaine tentative de justification pour leurs actes.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il ne voulait pas se contenter de parler, alors qu'il pourrait agir.

Il allait tout faire pour mettre fin à ce monde de désespoir, il ne se contenterait pas de vains discours grandiloquents comme le font les autres.

Les rêves ne se réalisent jamais, ils étaient toujours incomplets et plus ils étaient grands, plus cruelle est la déception.

Personne ne laissera un rêve se réaliser, s'il menace le sien. Certains ne veulent pas de ce rêve de paix, alors à quoi bon attendre et espérer vainement pour ne rien voir venir ?

Les rares héros qui tentent quelque chose finissent toujours par échouer et ils se cherchent de vaines excuses. Ce monde est sans espoir, alors autant le changer.

Obito changera ce monde de désespoir, quelque soit le prix à payer.

Il fera tout, en commençant par renier tout ce qui a fait de lui l'un de ces immondes ninjas.

Il allait les utiliser, mais il ne serait plus l'un d'eux. Il ne pense pas comme eux.

A la différence des autres, il ne veut pas être reconnu, pas même de la part d'une seule personne. Il n'a plus rien qui le relie au reste de ce monde.

Désormais, il marque son détachement par ce masque.

Autrefois, il était Obito. Un garçon gentil mais effacé, appartenant au clan Uchiha.

Avant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre heureux aux cotés de Rin.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus être personne. Il avait renié les siens, qu'il avait massacré sans le moindre regret pour pouvoir trancher ses derniers liens.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le plan œil de la lune se réalise.


End file.
